The Test of Time
by DevilMayCryHaruka
Summary: Eva just looseing her father to demons,meets an unlikely stranger. please readreview. Rated M forlater content.
1. Chapter 1

**DEVIL MAY CRY IS OWNED BY CAPCOM, NOT ME, DMCHARUKA **

**Authors Note: This is a SpardaXEva pairing. Yes yes another how they got together fic but an alternate universe one so it's going to be quite different. Please enjoy the first chapter…**

**THE TEST OF TIME**

**_BY: DEVIL-MAY-CRY-HARUKA_**

_**1**_

It is a cold and dark day at the cemetery where I am burying my father, the last person to call my family. He was ripped apart in front of my eyes protecting me from what nobody wants to believe in, Demons. Yes I know what your parents have told you growing up, "Oh honey, there are no such things as monsters and demons there was no shadow with red eyes on your wall it was just a nightmare" Hmm. Yeah is that what you were told or something there abouts?

Well boy were your parents wrong. Just because you can not see a being such as a spirit or ghosts does not mean they are not there and watching you. You'll see…

At the end of the burial service

"Aww shit, it's raining, and sorry dad looks like the prayer for a nice day on your funeral did not get answered today. The man upstairs must be on vacation." I said out loud as I walked down the cobblestone walkway to the entrance of the Saints Cemetery. Lazily bowing my head as I walked trying to hold back tears, but to no avail they came streaming down my pale cheeks anyway.

"Ms. Eva." Said Father Monteleone while running to catch up to the fast walking me. I stopped and wiped away warm salty tears and turned around. "Yes Father Monteleone?" He looked winded. "I just wanted you to know that…if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." A corner of my mouth lifted into a little smile. It was no surprise he would say that, he has known my family way before I was born. "Thank you for your kind words, I will ask if I need anything." I turned and walked away briskly trying to get out of the freezing rain. Not watching where I was going I walked of should I say ran into a brick wall. "Ooof" I said as I looked up to the blasted wall. "Uh…Ms. Are you ok?" Said a male voice. I looked up and saw the most angelic man I have ever seen. He was a tower at least 2 feet above my 5'2" stature.

He was wearing the weirdest get up I have ever seen. A purple coat with some white gloves, dark boots that came up to his knees and to top it all off a monocle. But his hair it was slicked back and was the most bizarre shade of Platinum? His face was to die for I only hopped that I wasn't drooling because my mouth was hanging open in shock and awe.

"I am very sorry Ms. I should have been watching where I was going" The handsome stranger bowed to me as if I was a queen. "Please forgive this fool's infinite stupidity" I looked at him and giggled a little. It felt nice t laugh after the tragedy I have been through. "Please it was my fault Sir, I should have been paying attention" I saw a smile grace his lips, so beautiful.

I held out my hand after my little giggle fest stopped. I have never listened to anybody speak like that before. "I'm Eva, Eva Ghramn." He took my hand and bowed to give it a sweet small kiss. My heart started to beat fast and a hint of rose appeared on my cheeks. " It is lovely to meet you Milady Eva Ghramn" " I am Makoto Eiji" He stood up after that and looked into my eyes, I have never seen eyes that color of icy blue before in my entire 18 years of living.

**Well here is my first official Devil May Cry fic.**

**Please read and review. Enjoy Chapter 1 of The test of Time.**

**Devil May Cry and all characters herein this fanfic are owned by Capcom ans Capcom alone**

**If you have any ?'s about this fic please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERIN THIS FIC- CAPCOM DOES**

The Test of Time By: Devil May Cry Haruka

Chapter 2

"Well Ms. Eva I must be off, maybe I will see you around sometime" "Yes uh…maybe" I said sheepishly.

He looked at me and bowed his head then with a click of his heel turned and left me standing there in the rain. I turned my head to look at him one last time as he was walking away but when I looked he was nowhere in sight.

"Huh… He must have been in a rush or something."

I walked to my car and sluggishly got into the driver seat, turned the key and started the ignition to my BMW Z-4 Roadster a gift for my 16th birthday from my Father. Of course I was very estatic when I got it. I didn't stop saying "Thank You" to my dad for a whole month. But now he was no longer in my life, I have to take care of myself from now on…Alone.

The drive home was long and tiring. I pulled into the driveway after an hour and a half of nonstop rain and driving. I got out of the car and ran up to my farmhouse home. Mom and Dad loved old homes especially ones in the country far from anyone or anywhere. Complete solitude. The farmhouse I mine now left to me in my Father's will. I walked into the foyer, slid my heels off and walked up the winding stairs to my room. I was almost expecting my Dad to poke his head through the door and say Hello honey but no more. He said that to me for the last time 4 days ago.

"Who was that man I met today? He sure is mysterious."

After that sentence passed my lips a shadow crept passed me with a cold breeze following. I suddenly felt a little dizzy and scared at the same time.

"What the hell was that!?" I said loudly.

I heard some growling coming from the hallway toward my Dad's unoccupied bedroom. I got up carefully and went to check it out. When my hand reached my doorknob I heard an unearthly screech. I froze and opened the door quietly. The door creaked a little to my misfourtune. I walked down the hall to my fathers room and pushed the door open. That's when I saw it, the creature that killed my Father. It had come back for me. It was just a dark figure with glowing eyes and long claws on it's hands.

"Shit, why, why are you here? What do you want with me?!!!"

I ran out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me but was stopped at the top of the stairs as I heard the beast moan. I proceeded down the stairs and out of nowhere a voice called out to me and I was pushed aside against the wall.

"Ms Eva… I think it's time you left this place" I promise you that I will fill you in on the facts later."

"For now please stay out of the way."

What the hell is he doing here? Who the hell is he? I heard a gun cock and then multiple gunshots.

I ducked and covered while the guns were going off. I heard a loud screech that had hurt my ears so much I thought they would start to bleed. After the screech was done the gunshots ceased. I was yanked up by my arms.

"What the hell was that thing and who the hell are you!!??" "I want answers now!!" I yelled.

"And I told you I would give you them did I not milady"? He said that very calmly and that bothered me passionately.

"But first we need to leave this place there will be more coming for you in no time" Said Makoto.

DEVIL MAY CRY AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY CAPCOM

Well there is the second chapter for you. Have fun and review


End file.
